


Foursome dinner

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [181]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Foursome dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

It's a gorgeous southern California summer day, sunny and warm. The morning mists have burned off, and the sun sparkles like gems on the waves. It's the perfect day for grilling up some steaks and eating out on one of the massive ironwood decks. Ryan hums to himself as he slices vegetables and slides them into the marinade, ready to be skewered for kebabs. Alex and Luke will be their guests for dinner tonight. Truth be told, Ryan is still a bit anxious about Luke. Not over his history with Sam, not any longer -- Ryan has made his peace with that. But there are other aspects of Luke which Ryan finds very intimidating. His supernova success, his stunning musical talent, the fact that he's clearly some kind of match for Scary Fuckin' Alex... Yeah, Ryan's still a bit edgy about those things. 

A bottle of Cabernet in one hand and a twelve of Arrogant Bastard Ale in the other, Luke shakes his head as they walk up the path to the front door. "You're sure Ryan won't be offended?" he asks Alex, more than a little nervous about making a bad impression his first visit to their actual house.

"Nah." Alex shrugs, then reaches out to press the doorbell. "I mean, I don't think he gets offended that easily." Taking advantage of the privacy within the house's enclosed courtyard, Alex caresses Luke's cheek. "Don't worry."

The bell rings, and Ryan's shoulders immediately tense. "Sam?" he calls, unsure just where in the house his lover is. "My hands are dirty." So is his shirt, for that matter. Damn it.

"I'm coming," Sam calls back from the back deck, slipping in through the patio doors and heading for the front. "Hold your horses," he yells to Alex and Luke, flinging open the door with a huge grin a few seconds later. "Hey." He grabs them each in turn in a one-arm-slung-around-their-neck hug. "It's so fucking good to see you guys."

"Hey," Ryan says in passing, a blur as he detours around the foyer and heads upstairs to change into clean clothes. 

"Hi...?" Alex quirks an eyebrow at Ryan's swift exit, then shrugs. "It's awesome to see you too, man," he tells Sam, stepping into the sun-washed house with a grin. He hands Sam a small gift bag. "We brought you some really-overpriced American chocolate. Be impressed."

Sam laughs, taking a look inside. Fucking yum. "Thanks. Ryan's just changing," he explains, closing the door behind them. "Come on in. Make yourselves comfortable."

"We also come bearing wine and beer," Luke says, holding up both with a grin.

Sam reads the label on the side of the case and cracks up. "I'm assuming the beer's for me," he says.

"Oh, definitely," Luke quips, laughing and leaning against Alex.

"I think you might be the only thing Ryan is even arrogant about," Alex chuckles, "so yeah, I guess it must be for you. Look at you." He rubs a hand over Sam's closely-cropped hair. "You're looking more respectable than I've seen you in a long time. What happened to the mullet?"

Ryan comes back downstairs on the heels of that question, having shed his kitchen-dirty old Pearl Jam t-shirt for a light blue button-down, the sleeves rolled up to make the look more casual. He laughs and unloads Luke's arms with a smile and a quick nod of thanks, leading the way into the kitchen.

"Oh wow," Luke says, eyes wide as he takes in the kitchen and the back room and the whole expanse of water laid before them. "This is incredible."

"Sam found it," Ryan says, and casts his lover an adoring smile. "Of course, it was because he'd fucked up with me big, so he had to make it up to me big." His dimpled grin takes any sting out of the tease.

"I'm not sure you told me that part," Alex murmurs, raising an eyebrow at Sam and fighting not to laugh.

Sam shrugs, ducking his head a little. "It was early on and I was having trouble admitting what I wanted," he says, sliding the beer Alex and Luke brought into the fridge and offering them a couple of cold ones.

"He wanted the house," Ryan explains in an aside to Luke. Then he steps forward to slip his arms around Sam's waist, hugging him close. "But he got me, too."

Heaving an aggrieved sigh, Alex shakes his head. "They're _always_ like this," he complains to Luke, but undercuts his grumbling by slipping his hand around Luke's nape and pulling him in for a kiss.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Luke idly wonders if he's going to get groped and fondled every time Sam or Ryan does. Which would be perfectly fine by him.

"Hey, it's not like I haven't shared," Sam teases, watching them, giving Ryan a kiss as well.

"Yes, you're very generous with your toys," Ryan says softly, tracing his finger around Sam's mouth. Then he steps back. "The grill should be hot. I'll go put the food on now." He pulls a couple dishes out of the refrigerator, then steps through the open French doors out onto the deck. "Sam, you want to give them the tour?"

Breaking the kiss, Alex slips his hand down to press lightly against the small of Luke's back, and looks at Sam expectantly. "Will you show Luke your playroom?"

"Sure," Sam says, eyes lingering longingly on his lover before he turns and leads Alex and Luke upstairs, giving them a tour of their bedroom, renovated ensuite, the two guest rooms, spa and finally, the jewel in the crown, their playroom. "This is all Ryan's doing," he tells Luke, unlocking the door and pushing it open. "He had Citadel in but everything was his choice, done to his specs."

"He did an awesome job," Alex agrees, running his hand over the sex sling securely bolted to the ceiling. "I want one of these," he remarks. He wants to try fisting Luke again, and a sling might make the process a tiny bit easier.

"I think your landlord might have something to say about that," Luke says with a laugh and soft easy blush. "We'll have to buy our own place first." He smiles at Sam. "I've only known one other person with their own playroom and it was kitted out in red and black and looked like something from a really bad porn flick. This is gorgeous."

_Our own place_ echoes in Alex's mind, and he grins. He reaches out to take Luke's hand in his, linking their fingers together. "Where should it be, do you think?"

"I don't know," Luke says, unable to stop smiling. "It's so beautiful along here but you said you wanted to be further up the coast?"

"Yeah." Alex slips his arms around Luke's waist, tugging his boy in close. "Out of the city. Somewhere we can literally get away." God, this feels so unexpectedly good -- making plans for the future this way.

Sam grins and shakes his head, thinking how fucking good they look together and how Alex is the last person he ever envisaged settling down. "You want me to leave you two alone for a bit?"

"If you do that, then you'll have to get Ryan in here later to clean up the sling," Alex says with a grin, his eyes only for his boy.

Sam snorts. "And Ryan'll have all our hides if we haven't eaten his dinner first. C'mon. Eat first, play later," he tells them, gesturing them out of the room.

Alex leads Luke back downstairs and they take a moment to admire some of the art pieces Sam and Ryan have selected, from simply framed black-and-white shots of the ocean to heavy glass sculptures, brilliant with color. And Alex's stomach rumbles with hunger at the mouth-watering scents breezing in from the back deck.

"Anything I can help with?" Sam asks, sticking his head out to check on Ryan.

"I know I keep saying it," Luke remarks softly to Alex, "but this is incredible. I love how open this place is and the view of the water and Ryan's kitchen..." He smiles at his lover. "I'd dare to say it might be even better than yours."

"I'd agree with you," Alex replies with a grin. "My landlord is way too into neutrals for my tastes. There's a tan sofa, and a brown chair, and taupe walls..." He rolls his eyes. "But when we get a place together we'll have to get the shower redone so it's just like yours in London." Gorgeously tiled and huge enough for Alex to take his boy against the wall, hot water enough for both of them and none spilling out onto the floor. "And we'll buy a place with a gigantic kitchen, then gut the whole thing and renovate it so it's exactly the way you want it."

"Could you get the fans?" Ryan asks Sam, his hands busy with hot tongs. He nods towards the ceiling fans tucked under the overhang which shelters their back deck. "I didn't turn them on earlier because I didn't want the napkins to blow away, but now that we're sitting down..." He piles aromatic steaks on a large platter, then turns the vegetable kebabs to grill the other side.

"Yeah, definitely," Sam says, taking care of the fans. Amused at Alex and Luke hanging all over each other in the background. "Did you open the wine? Do you want me to get it?"

"It's breathing on the counter if you want to bring it out here. And grab the salad out of the fridge, please." Ryan knows Sam is unlikely to touch the mixed greens salad, but maybe Luke or Alex will want some. "Oh, and the dressing too," he says, laying platters of hot food on the set table.

"And you'll let me spend ridiculous amounts of money kitting it out with top-range appliances?" Luke says, pressing close and batting his eyelashes at Alex.

"Ridiculous," Alex agrees, slipping his hands down to cover Luke's ass and keep him right where he is. "Ludicrous. Absolutely absurd amounts of money." Because hell, he's the one Luke will be cooking for -- it's definitely win-win.

"You two want to find your way out onto the deck and to the table?" Sam asks, grabbing the wine and the salad, and tucking the dressing under his arm.

Luke laughs and kisses Alex hard on the mouth. "I guess we should get out there," he murmurs without moving.

"Eh, let 'em wait," Alex mutters, grinning. "When I had them over for dinner Ryan was naked and in Sam's lap before dessert."

"I heard that," Ryan says, ducking back inside to tip the fresh garlic-Parmesan croutons off a baking sheet and into a bowl. "And I think it was during dessert, you big liar."

"Whatever." Alex sucks gently on Luke's bottom lip, reveling in the freedom of being able to share casual affection with his boy in front of other people. But then he links his fingers with Luke's and they follow Ryan out onto the deck.

"So, you two are thinking about buying a place together?" Sam prompts as he fills their wineglasses.

"Um. Sometime," Alex answers, blowing out a breath. "It looks like it'll be a while before Luke's staying in any one place for long." 

"Fast and Furious is shooting all over and I've got No One Lives coming out in the fall, and now Peter's talking about a third Hobbit and I have two more projects already on the roster," Luke explains but then smiles at Sam and Ryan. "You know all about that. This is Sam's first real break in how long?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Five years, roughly. Maybe more." Somewhere along the way he's lost track.

_Jesus_ , Ryan thinks, listening to Luke go down his list. Talk about intimidating success. "Do you get to know what the third Hobbit movie would even be about?" he asks, passing the platter of steaks to Sam.

"You don't get to find out," Alex argues before Luke can even answer. "Because he can't even tell me."

Luke laughs. "It's true. They have us so tied up with NDAs, it's not even funny." He smiles at them both, helping himself to the food at the table. "What about you two? What's up next for you? I've heard your break's coming to an end," he says to Sam.

"Not for another few weeks," Sam says quickly. "But yeah, the projects are starting to pile up again." He brushes his fingers against Ryan's. "Looks like it'll be another three or four years before I can breathe again. And Ryan's been busy with his music."

"Well, kind of," Ryan murmurs, but he's grateful to Sam for saying so. "It comes in fits and spurts. The part where I get paid for it, anyway."

"Have you written any love songs for Sam yet?" Alex asks, grinning at the thought.

"Oh god, yeah. Lots of them," Ryan answers, sliding grilled veggies off his kebab skewer. "But I never play them for him."

"Why not?" Luke asks.

"Because they don't sound a damn thing like AC/DC," Ryan mutters, a blush rising high on his cheeks. Maybe it sounds like he thinks Sam's musical tastes are shallow, which he doesn't -- it's just that if he ever played a song for Sam and his lover didn't dig on it, Ryan knows he'd be fucking crushed.

"Hey," Sam protests, frowning a little. "I told you how much I liked 'Wide Open' when we met and you know I love listening to you play."

"When we first met you were trying to get laid," Ryan answers. "Actually, that's probably been true all the other times also."

Alex puts his wineglass to his lips to cover a snicker. "You should play for Luke," he tells Ryan once he's gotten himself under control again. "He could sing for you."

"That's a great idea," Luke says, beaming at Ryan. "After dinner?"

"Okay." Ryan's answering smile is a bit shy, but, "I'd love that."

It's good to see their boys getting along so well, and Alex shoots Sam a quick grin before saying, "Ryan, this is really good." He cuts another bite of his steak, already nearly finished with it.

"Oh. Thanks," Ryan says. "There's dessert, too. So, you know, eat a lot, but don't get too full."

"Eat a lot but don't get too full," Alex echoes, and has to laugh. "Right."

Sam's quieter than usual, still stuck on the idea that Ryan doesn't want to play for him. He's never pushed because he's always assumed Ryan was just self-conscious but now he can't help but wonder.

"Are you going to share our news with them?" Luke says softly, nudging Alex. Not that he's giving his lover much of a choice with asking like that.

Alex grins. "I was wondering how you'd feel about that," he tells his lover, reaching out to give Luke's hair a gentle tug. "Go ahead, _älskling_."

Luke grins too and holds up his right hand, showing both men the ring on his finger.

It takes Sam a second to clue in, lost in his thoughts as he is, but then he just stares. Holy fucking shit. "You're not..."

"Yeah." Alex's heart nearly bursts with pride and excitement. "We don't know just when or where, but I figure I'm probably going to come out by the end of this year. And that'll make planning easier."

"Oh, my god," Ryan breathes, his eyes wide with disbelief. "You're coming out?"

Alex nods. "Yeah. I'm fucking tired of hiding. Getting bullshit from my management and my publicist..." He looks at Luke, and links their fingers together with a smile. "You're already established as a blockbuster action star," he says to Sam. "I don't think I ever will be. And I want to tell them once and for all to go suck it."

Sam shakes his head, stunned, then grins. Christ. "Congratulations. That's brilliant," he tells them, even though it makes him feel even shittier about putting Ryan on hold. His career before the man who means the fucking world to him.

Luke just beams.

"Yeah, that's good. You can blaze a trail, take some of the heat off us," Ryan says, smiling. Really it's just impossible not to be happy for Luke when he's clearly overflowing with happiness. But... _Alex_? Getting married before Ryan? Something is cosmically out of whack. Noting the subtle shift in Sam's mood, Ryan takes his lover's hand and brings it to his lips, nipping at one of Sam's fingers with a wicked grin. "And then we can make fun of you for being an old married couple, while we're still tearing it up."

Sam smiles at Ryan, trying to read his lover's reaction to the news. "You're really not worried about tanking your career?" he asks Alex bluntly.

Alex shrugs. "Honestly, I'm too pissed off to worry at this point. My publicist chewed me out because I brought Luke to my Battleship premiere. Fuck that."

"Oh. Yeah." Yeah, Ryan can see how that wouldn't sit well on Alex's shoulders. 

Sam nods. "You can't exactly fly under the radar, can you?" he says to Luke, rubbing his thumb over Ryan's knuckles. _Love you._ Knowing he and Ryan will have to talk about this later. Fuck. Alex of all people.

"Maybe if I'd started in movies," Luke replies, shaking his head. "But I never dreamed I'd be doing anything but theatre. I didn't think anyone would care about my sex life."

"I care a whole lot about your sex life," Alex assures his lover with a grin.

"It really isn't fair," Ryan says with a mock scowl. "The tabloids report that he's dating Natalie Portman, and suddenly his virility points shoot up by fifty percent. I'm fucking blowing him in his trailer on a regular basis, and no one would even be impressed? I'm offended."

"I'd be impressed," Luke volunteers with a grin even as he's leaning against Alex and giving him a kiss.

Sam laughs and wraps an arm around Ryan's shoulder, pulling him in close. "Me too."

"You'd better be," Ryan murmurs huskily. Their plates are pretty much clean, there are no plans to go out this evening, and so now is the time when ordinarily Ryan would be climbing into his lover's lap. But he holds himself back, thinking of Alex's teasing earlier. "Have you met each other's families yet?" he asks, turning aside to ask Luke.

Luke nods. "We headed to Sweden after I finished up in New Zealand and then popped over to Wales before coming home," he says. "Alex's family is amazing."

"Alex's family is noisy and chaotic as fuck," Alex says in a dry tone. He tosses back the last of his wine. "I was amazed Luke wasn't overwhelmed."

Sam laughs. He can just imagine.

"I was but it was fun," Luke says. "It reminded me of when I was in the theatre - not the productions, just the... camaraderie." He smiles, then bites at his bottom lip. "Besides - it was way better than Alex meeting my family. I thought my dad might actually kick us out when Alex told him we were engaged."

"Yeah, looking back, I probably shouldn't have told him that within an hour of meeting him," Alex reflects. "I think he had enough to deal with already, just knowing I was sleeping with his son."

"Yeah, I think my dad had a tough time swallowing that, too," Ryan says with a sympathetic half-smile. "Um. So to speak." He grins at his lover, shaking his head. "But my mum was already picking out wedding invitations."

"She still wants to know why we're not getting married this year," Sam says with a sigh. "But at least she's happier than she was before I proposed and my dad's finally calmed down and accepted the whole thing. It helps that he likes Ryan and that Ryan doesn't 'seem' gay," he adds, crooking his fingers and shaking his head. Fuck.

Ryan snorts a laugh. "He just catches me at all the wrong times," he tells his lover, his grin turning wicked. "When my ass is stuffed full of your cock, I seem pretty fucking gay."

Luke laughs, delighted. "I get told I don't 'seem' gay all the time," he says. "I know what they mean but they say it like it's a compliment." He rolls his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Like, 'You could pass for straight'? Like it's something I aspire to," Ryan replies, snickering. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"I've fucked women up the ass," Alex muses, his expression carefully bland. "They didn't seem gay."

Sam cracks up. He glances at Ryan but carefully keeps his mouth shut. He's learned that lesson.

Ryan tops off their glasses of wine, emptying the last of the bottle. "There was this girl who hooked up with Sam. And then she told him she wanted us both to do her." He quells a shudder of memory. "Fuck, that felt awkward."

Alex glances at him in surprise. "You did it?"

"No. No, no, no," Ryan quickly replies, realizing where he went wrong in his story. "I mean, when Sam told me, and then _she_ told me, I was kind of freaked out. I'm never very good at, you know, working my way out of situations like that." He grins at his lover sidelong. "Usually I pretend I'm drunk."

Sam grins back, wisely keeping his mouth shut again over their more recent adventures. God knows Alex would be likely to push him for details as well and, as he told Jessica, he doesn't do names.

"Didn't she know you were gay?" Luke asks.

"Nah. I was pretty much out, but... I'm, kind of, back in the closet now," Ryan admits, and then pauses, a hot flush rising on his cheeks as it suddenly occurs to him he might have just boxed Sam into a corner. "Just because we spend so much time together in public," he says, trying to explain.

"That's right," Luke says, nodding. "Alex told me you're able to get away with it because everyone thinks you're his P.A."

"Yeah." Ryan nods, latching onto the excuse. "And I am, sort of. I'm just... not all that diligent about it." He laughs.

"He lies," Sam says, sitting up a little. "He takes way better care of me than any P.A. ever would."

"I'll bet," Luke responds, smiling at Ryan. "I only really get to do the boy thing part-time," he says, more than a little envious of Ryan despite how much he loves his career.

"That's because I love you," Ryan murmurs to Sam in an undertone. "It's probably not very professional of me." He turns his attention to Luke - well, as much as he ever turns his attention away from Sam - and props his chin in his hand. "Do you ever get a break from work? Could you do it just for a weekend, or something?" It feels a little strange to him to be discussing their respective relationships so openly in front of their sirs. But if Sam minds, Ryan knows his sir will let him know fast. As for Alex... Ryan can never fucking tell with Alex, anyway.

"This is pretty much my break now," Luke says, glancing at Alex. "This and the time we already spent in Europe, but yes, I'd like to do it for a whole weekend. Really see what it's like."

Alex watches Luke, a little smile on his face. And he doesn't even realize it, but it's a soft smile he only ever gives to Luke, at odds with the impassive image he works so hard to project to the world. Reaching out, he clasps his lover's hand and brings it to his lips, breathing a kiss over Luke's fingers. "I'd love that."

It's like Alex is suddenly a different person, and Ryan blinks hard, trying to reconcile the man before him with the image of Alex in his mind, the one who's pretty much cold all the way through. He shoots Sam a glance that clearly asks, _Are you seeing this?_ "You should definitely try it, then," he murmurs, even though he's pretty sure he and Sam aren't really part of this conversation anymore.

"Maybe next weekend?" Luke asks hopefully, smiling adoringly at Alex.

Sam just grins, trying not to actually laugh out loud. Christ, Alex has it bad. Not that he didn't know it already, and not that he's not equally messed up over Ryan, but still, to see it first hand? "Do you need help with dessert?" he asks Ryan. Hint hint.

Ryan quirks a brow at Sam, perplexed, _Of course I don't need_... "Yeah, let's do that," he says, swiftly getting to his feet and leading the way inside.

The two men aren't even already gone before Alex is kissing his boy, fingers tangled in Luke's hair. "Come here," he orders in a whisper, pushing his chair back from the table so there's room for Luke in his lap.

Luke goes in an instant, climbing into Alex's lap and kissing him hard.

"Someone's got somebody wrapped around their little finger," Sam says softly, amused, watching them for a moment through the screen. "Although someone also seems to adore the hell out of somebody, so I guess it works both ways." God knows it does with him and Ryan.

"Yeah, I'm not even sure which of them is which," Ryan whispers, stepping behind Sam and slipping his arms around his lover's waist. After another couple seconds of watching, he grins and nips at Sam's throat, then draws him deeper into the house. "I thought you were going to help."

It occurs to Alex a moment too late that they're exposed out here, wide open to the beach, the neighbors... _Fuck it_. Let them all see how crazy he is about Luke. "Next weekend, huh?" he asks, flickering his tongue over Luke's lips. "Forty-eight hours?" Never let it be said he's a man who doesn't press his advantages.

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, nodding, both exhilarated and terrified at the thought. "If you want."

"I absolutely want," Alex replies, slipping his hand around to cup Luke's nape. He grins. "And now I'm going to start plotting."

"The vanilla mousse is in the fridge," Ryan tells Sam as he carefully places the double chocolate torte on a platter. "It's supposed to go on top." With anyone else, he'd worry it's too much decadence; with Sam, he just figures that they'll have a hell of a lot of fun with any leftovers.

Luke laughs. "You're going to be very, very evil, aren't you?"

"Like icing?" Sam asks, getting the dish from the fridge.

"Yeah, exactly. But really thick," Ryan answers, glancing out at the deck to check that their guests haven't stripped naked just yet.

"More evil than your dirtiest dreams," Alex promises, like he doesn't know Luke is counting on him for just that. He looks over his shoulder, making sure Sam and Ryan are still inside before he asks, "Are you having a good time?"

Luke nods, squirming just a little in Alex's lap. On purpose. "I really like Ryan and Sam just seems so happy. I love that we can just do whatever we want around them and talk about anything." He smiles. "What about you? Are you having a good time?"

"Mmm-hmm." Alex nods, but his focus is now on the feel of Luke beneath his hands, his weight across his thighs. He cups Luke's ass and grinds up against his lover, a familiar thrill of lust rushing through his blood.

Luke hisses in a breath, his cock responding, filling, rigid and aching, instantly. "Sir..." he protests just a little, glancing up at the windows and screen door separating deck from indoors. "They'll be back any second."

"Do you want privacy?" Alex murmurs, feeling Luke tense. "I'm sure they'd let us use their playroom." He's really got no intention of asking for it, though. He likes tormenting his boy right here.

"Oh, fuck, there they go," Ryan whispers, looking out the window. He figured it was inevitable, and anyway he knows it's probably karma circling back around to bite him and Sam. Not that he realizes he's staring... Fuck, they're gorgeous together.

Sam laughs. "Maybe they'll stop when we go back out," he suggests. Like hell.

"No..." Luke whimpers, rubbing against Alex, not wanting him to stop. "If you're sure it won't bother them," he says, blushing hard, the heat spreading from his cheeks to his throat and down into his chest.

"I don't give a shit if it bothers them," Alex snickers. Luke's white t-shirt is so tight it's nearly transparent, and Alex ducks his head to take one of Luke's nipples into his mouth, sucking through the thin cotton.

_Oh. God._ Ryan's mouth goes dry. "Maybe we shouldn't go back out."

Luke moans, his head dropping back, his body arching for more.

"Yes, we should," Sam says, unable to stop grinning. He picks up the torte which Ryan's so lovingly topped with the mousse. "C'mon."

"Sam!" Ryan hisses, shocked, even as he wonders just like always when he's going to stop being shocked by his lover. He follows in Sam's wake like he's being jerked on a string. "Fuck."

Alex hears Ryan's mutter and he damn near laughs -- except that would mean less of what he's doing right now. He nips sharply at Luke's flesh, then sucks the sting away.

"Oh god, sir," Luke moans, urging Alex on. "Please..."

Sam chuckles, knowing he's being a bastard, but he can't help himself. If Alex wanted this to be private, he could do it in the playroom - or at home. Here, on their deck, it's an open invitation to watch as far as he's concerned. He puts the torte on the table and drops back into his seat, pulling Ryan down into his lap, facing their friends.

Growling low in his throat, Alex grinds his teeth on Luke's nipple. But then he pulls back, just enough to grip his lover's shirt and tug it off over his head. "I want to see your tattoo," he murmurs, and sure enough he licks the mark as soon as the shirt hits the deck. Tasting his boy's skin.

"Oh, god," Ryan whispers. It's fucking _live porn_ , and he squirms in Sam's lap, desperate to get his sir's hands on him.

Luke moans again, whimpering as he does when Alex gets his mouth on his tattoo. His hands clutch at his sir's shoulders, nails dragging over his skin through his top. He's aware Sam and Ryan have come out onto the deck and are sitting behind them but it's just like Citadel. They're there but not there and nothing matters except his sir.

"Yeah," Sam agrees with Ryan, sliding his hands up under his lover's shirt, fingers moving over his stomach and chest, over hot warm skin, teasing his nipple rings.

"I should have put you in a cage," Alex teases. Party tricks, ha. He thrills with the bite of Luke's nails in his skin, his hips surging beneath his boy. "Do you want to come like this, _min lilla hora_?" Scraping his teeth over his lover's tattoo. "Is that how fucking much you need it?"

Ryan bites down hard, chewing on his bottom lip and struggling like hell to stay silent. But Sam's hands, god... He rocks his hips, rubbing back against the ridge of his sir's cock. Needing to feel how much Sam wants _him_.

Luke whimpers, crying out. "Yes. Please, sir..." God help him.

Sam grinds upward, rubbing his cock between Ryan's cheeks, one hand dropping to rub Ryan through his shorts, his eyes locked on their guests. Christ.

That does it -- Ryan is only barely watching the show now. He begins to lose himself in Sam, every touch setting him on fire, soft whimpers spilling from his lips despite his best efforts.

"Please?" Alex echoes. He slips one hand down the back of Luke's red board shorts and presses his fingertip just against his boy's hole. Knowing it for an awful tease. "You can do better than that, boy. A lot better."

"Please, sir. Please. Please fuck your boy," Luke begs, squirming shamelessly against that finger, trying to get it inside him. "Let him come for you. _Please!_ "

Sam groans, cock throbbing roughly, Ryan moving against him, whimpering, Luke begging Alex to fuck him. He shifts, sinking his teeth into his boy, into the soft juncture of skin between throat and shoulder, his hand ever more insistent.

Ryan cries out in surprise. And he nearly comes in an instant, so fucking overwhelmed. "Please," he gasps, turning his head so that he can lick at Sam's throat, peppering his skin with fiery kisses. "Oh god, sir, please! Please, I'm so close!" At least he manages to keep it to a whisper this time.

Grinning wickedly, Alex pulls his hand away, quickly sucking two of his fingers into his mouth. And then those fingers are inside Luke, shoving brutally past his body's resistance, fucking him hard and fast.

Biting down on his lip, Luke keens as he braces himself against Alex, keeping his back arched, his body still, his hole open for those fingers. "Oh, god, ohgod, please," he begs, burying his face against Alex's throat. "Please let me come. Please, sir!"

"Go ahead, boy," Sam murmurs, biting again, the flesh twisted between his teeth this time. "Come for me." Working Ryan's cock through the denim, his hand harsh and insistent.

Ryan is beyond lucky that his sir gives him permission -- because he's beyond the limits of his self-control as well. Sam's harsh bite rages through him, pleasure forcing its way through pain as he shudders hard, coming inside his shorts.

"You are so fucking hot," Alex breathes, entranced by how uninhibited Luke is, even here. "Do it," he orders, twisting his wrist and rubbing hard over that sensitive bundle of nerves inside his boy.

Luke wails, the sound muffled against Alex's throat, fucking himself on his sir's fingers, his hips moving furiously as he comes and comes, a hot flood of seed soaking the front of his shorts.

"Good boy," Sam breathes, grinding against Ryan as his hand keeps moving through every last aftershock.

His boy's muscles clench rhythmically, and Alex groans. His erection is a throbbing weight inside his shorts, and he looks around. Dusk has fallen, light pollution from the city brightening the coast. But the deck is comparatively dark, and he pushes at Luke. "Down," he orders quietly, and he unzips his cargo shorts at the first possible instant.

Ryan wriggles against Sam, shivering with satisfied lust and the sudden chill in its wake. "Please," he whispers, turning in Sam's lap to hungrily kiss his lover's throat, his mouth, any part he can reach. "Please fuck me, Sir."

Luke slides to his knees, hands on Alex's thighs, a moan spilling from his lips as he eagerly takes him in, the scent of his sir surrounding him.

"Get these off and ride me, boy," Sam orders, finger brushing Ryan's shorts.

Quickly slipping off Sam's lap, Ryan kicks his shorts off in relief -- damp denim always feels so wrong anyway. But as he straddles his sir's lap he abruptly realizes that he didn't prep again after he and Sam fooled around this afternoon... _Fuck_. He whimpers softly, fitting the head of Sam's cock to his hole. Gritting his teeth he shoves down, a loud cry escaping him.

That shout, fuck -- it lights Alex up even hotter. He spares a glance for Ryan, that wicked tattoo of his contrasting with his pale skin even in the dimness. But then Alex's attention is wholly focused on his boy. "Yes," he whispers, tangling his fingers in Luke's hair.

Christ. Sam grabs Ryan's hips, stilling his boy while he adjusts to the feel, Ryan's hole virtually dry. "You forgot something," he murmurs, his words for them alone, eyes locked on Ryan's face as he slowly pushes deeper, the friction fucking incredible.

Luke moans and licks and sucks, cheeks hollowing again and again as he bobs up and down, his sir's pleasure the only thing in his mind as he chokes himself on Alex's cock, every last fraction of an inch taken in.

"Yes, Sir," Ryan whispers, praying that Sam isn't angry with him. The fear actually distracts him from the vicious burning in his ass. "I'm sorry."

"Good boy," Alex breathes, watching in fascination as Luke's lips stretch around his girth. He begins to rock his hips, gently for now. "So fucking good for me."

"Yeah?" Sam stares at Ryan for a moment longer, pushing all the way in, until he's balls fucking deep in his boy's ass. "Show me."

Whimpering, Luke redoubles his efforts, keeping his muscles relaxed, tears forming as Alex's cock hits the back of his throat.

Alex growls low in his throat and he tightens his grip. He holds Luke in place and pulls out to the crown, then slams deep, savoring every wince of pain on his boy's face.

A strangled moan spills from Ryan's lips and he bears down, trying hard to adjust. Slowly he begins to rock in Sam's lap, liquid pleasure starting to flow through him.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, eyes flickering from Ryan to his friend and the head in his fucking lap. Christ. He slides his hands back up under Ryan's shirt, pulling at his nipple rings, his boy's body tightening even further around his cock with every tug. " _Ride me._ "

Luke surrenders completely, jaw and throat aching, tears streaming down his temples. He's a mess and he knows it but he also knows Alex wants it that way and that's all that matters.

"Fuck, yes!" Alex's thrusts grow erratic but they lose none of their power. He arches in his chair, smothering his shout of triumph into a guttural moan as he spills down his lover's throat. "Good boy," he whispers, petting Luke's hair and trying to recover from an orgasm that rocked him like an earthquake. "Come here, _älskling_." He reaches for Luke, wanting to hold his boy.

Ryan whines, writhing against his sir. Sam's hands are lighting him on fire, tormenting him perfectly. He swiftly unbuttons his shirt and tugs it off, needing his skin bare. Needing as much contact with his sir as he can manage.

Luke crawls into Alex's lap, swiping at his face with the back of his hand and curling in close. His eyes feel swollen and gritty but he's starting to pay attention to his surroundings again and the sight of Ryan, riding Sam so hard, the black of his tattoo playing peekaboo with every lift and drop, blows his mind.

"You are such a fucking slut," Sam growls under his breath, watching Ryan's cock stiffen again as he pulls even harder on those rings, twisting and stretching them as roughly as he dares, so fucking close to the edge he can already taste it.

Shuddering, Ryan cries out, and it sounds too loud to him here in the darkness. "Sir," he gasps, riding Sam just as hard but twisting in an attempt to get some friction on his aching cock. "Oh, god. Sir!"

Alex watches their friends as well, but - considering the circumstances - he's remarkably disinterested. He rubs his cheek against Luke's hair, cuddling his lover against his chest. Soothed in a way he'd never even known he needed by the weight of his boy, the warm solidity of him.

"You want me to come, boy?" Sam asks, dropping one hand to Ryan's cock, stroking it slowly, almost teasing as he keeps yanking on his rings with the other. "You want to come with me?"

Luke whimpers softly with sympathy for Ryan, snuggling in even closer to Alex. He's seen pictures of that tattoo, heard about those rings, been fucked by that cock. God. "I love you," he whispers to Alex, feeling safe and secure in his sir's arms.

"Please!" Ryan grabs at Sam's shoulders, trying to keep from clawing him through his shirt. "Oh god, Sir, please! Please let your boy come with you!"

It's a good thing Alex doesn't know what Luke is thinking right now... "I love you, too."

Fuck. Sam nods, driving up into Ryan, his feet braced against the deck, once, twice and again. "With me, boy," he growls, his orgasm slamming through him.

Luke sighs happily and tilts his head back so he can kiss the underside of Alex's jaw. "Do you think Ryan'll still feel up to playing?" he whispers, careful not to bother their hosts.

Alex shrugs, but only very slightly -- he doesn't want Luke to stop what he's doing. "Maybe dessert will revive him," he whispers with a grin.

The hot rush sears through Ryan and he shouts, overwhelmed in an instant. "Oh god," he gasps, still rocking in his sir's lap. "Oh, fuck. Sir."

"Would it be okay if I asked to borrow a pair of shorts from him?" Luke continues, mouth moving over the curve of Alex's jaw.

Fuck, yes. The clench of Ryan's body is never anything less than perfect and Sam thrusts through every last aftershock, letting go of his boy's rings and pulling him close.

Smothering a snicker at Luke's question, Alex cups his boy's cock through his now-damp shorts. "Yeah," he murmurs. "That's okay with me."

Ryan's breathing isn't quite right yet, his chest hitching against Sam's. He whimpers, blindly nuzzling Sam's throat even as he shivers with cold.

"Thank you, sir," Luke whispers, breathing a sigh of relief even as he winces, his cock reacting to Alex's touch despite the cold damp fabric.

"Hey," Sam murmurs, kissing Ryan softly. "You want to move everything inside or just get warmed up and then come back out?"

"Hmm? Move what?" Ryan lifts his head and looks around blearily. But abruptly his eyes clear. "Fuck, my torte!" he exclaims, scrambling down from Sam's lap.

Alex laughs again, shaking his head. "Come on, love," he says, kissing Luke's cheek. "Let's help clean up before Ryan totally loses his shit."

"It's fine," Luke reassures Ryan, reluctantly slipping from Alex's lap. "And everything's out here, right?" Checking with Sam and starting to pick up plates, cutlery. "Ryan? Can I borrow a pair of shorts from you? I promise I'll have them washed and sent back over..."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Ryan shrugs, gathering up the armful of cloth napkins and picking up the dessert platter. "Yeah, go on upstairs and find something you like."

Getting to his feet, Alex shoots Sam a grin. "I like having dinner at your house," he says, once he's pretty sure their boys are out of earshot.

Sam laughs, tucking himself back into his shorts. "One of these times you should consider letting the boys play together," he says, careful to keep it a casual suggestion. "Just the two of them, for our benefit." Making it clear he wouldn't dream of touching Luke. Although really, that's as much for Ryan as it is for Alex.

"That would be a hell of a show," Alex agrees, pushing the chairs neatly back under the table. Fuck, he can't _not_ think about it now. "You think Ryan would be up for it? If you asked him to?"

"I'm pretty sure he would be," Sam says. Hell, at least Luke's male - and Sam wouldn't be touching him. "You think Luke would be okay with it?"

"I honestly have no idea," Alex replies, craning his neck to try and catch a glimpse of Luke, but his lover has already gone too deep inside the house. "I could ask him."

Holy fuck. Sam stretches his back out, resisting the urge to do a double-take at Alex. "Why don't we let them bond over their music this time and you can ask him about next time," he suggests with a smile, "and I'll check with Ryan too."

It feels weird being in Sam and Ryan's bedroom all by himself and Luke's almost scared to go into their dresser after what he's seen in the playroom, but he pulls open the top two drawers and finds a pair of cargo shorts he's pretty sure are Ryan's. "Are these okay?" he asks, going back downstairs and showing Ryan who's busy setting the dining room table.

"So long as you're comfortable, then they're fine," Ryan assures Luke with a smile. "Feel free to wash up, too." He lays dessert out on the dining room table, arranging the plates and forks as well, then realizes he needs to not only wash up too, but put even a single stitch of clothing back on.

"Okay. Thanks," Luke says, gaze dropping to Ryan's cock for a second. He can't help it. God. "Did it hurt?" he asks, nodding in that general direction. "When you got it done, I mean." What a stupid question.

"This?" Ryan asks, closing his hand loosely around his cock and fingering his Prince Albert piercing. "Oh hell, yeah. It hurt a fuckload." He grins at Luke, and lifts his other hand to tug gently on one of his nipple rings -- gently, because _fuck_ he's still so sensitive from Sam yanking on them. "These, though? When I got these done, I came. Right there on the spot." He shivers in sensual memory.

Luke blinks. Stunned. "Seriously?" Although he guesses he shouldn't be quite so surprised. After all, when Alex bites him...

"Yeah. But -- I'm a painslut," Ryan says, feeling obscurely like he needs to explain himself. "I mean, I don't know..." he shrugs. And he feels his cheeks start to heat up, because this has got to be the first time he and Luke have ever had a private conversation, and here's Ryan, running off at the mouth about his kinks. "I really don't know what you like."

"No. I was just thinking that," Luke says, realizing he's made Ryan uncomfortable. "Why wouldn't you find it hot? I mean, I assume Sam was there, and when we got our tattoos, Dan was so great about everything." He smiles. "I sat in Alex's lap and I was pretty turned on with that."

"Oh, you went to Dan? That's right, I think Sam mentioned something about that..." Ryan trails off, stepping closer to get a better view of Luke's tattoo now that he realizes this must be The One. "I don't get it," he murmurs, puzzling over the three crowns. "Did Alex get one to match yours?"

"Sort of," Luke answers, smiling, still holding Ryan's shorts in his hand. "Three crowns is the national emblem of Sweden and Alex has the Welsh dragon -- they're more complementary than matching."

Ryan blinks, impressed -- and damn near shocked. "That's really cool," he says, still trying to figure out what kind of happy drugs Luke has been sneaking into Alex's oatmeal. "He... You've really changed him," he says softly, after taking a quick glance over his shoulder to check that they're still alone. "He used to be so, um. Scary." He still is, as far as Ryan's concerned, but he seems to show a different side to his boy.

Luke laughs. "He's still scary sometimes," he says. "But what about Sam? You've certainly changed him. I never would have thought he'd settle down like this."

Ryan shrugs, a shy smile blooming on his lips. "That's just because he didn't know how good it could be, having someone take care of him. He'd never given anyone a chance." Not that Ryan didn't try like hell to seize such a chance for himself. "You... Can I ask you something?" he whispers, feeling scared and foolish but thinking there might never be another opportunity like this.

"Yeah, of course," Luke says, nodding, unsure what Ryan could possibly want to ask him that it has to be whispered. 

Chewing on his bottom lip, Ryan hesitates for a moment. "Were you ever in love with him?"

"No." Luke shakes his head. "I had a _huge_ crush on him to be honest and when we hooked up at all, I couldn't believe it, but he made it pretty clear pretty quickly that he wasn't interested in anything more than sex and I don't know - we just didn't... click, I guess, for lack of a better word, whereas I fell for Alex _so_ hard that first night..."

”Oh." Ryan damn near slumps with relief; he hadn't even acknowledged to himself just how desperate he was to hear that. "Okay. Thank you," he adds, his smile flickering again. "You're sure, though? I mean, about Alex?" He still thinks Luke might just be dangerously crazy.

Luke laughs. He kind of knows what Ryan means so he doesn't take offence. He knows not everyone gets to see the Alex he does. "I love him. More than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone. And he makes me so happy."

There's certainly no mistaking that light shining in Luke's eyes when he talks about his lover; Ryan's pretty sure it's twin to his own. "Okay," he says again, nodding. "That's good." He hopes that Alex doesn't fuck it up -- for Alex's sake.

Luke laughs again. "I could ask you the same about Sam," he teases.

"The same about me what?" Sam says, sliding the back door closed behind him and Alex.

"Nothing," Luke says firmly. "We were just bragging about our fiancés," he says with another laugh then nudges his shoulder against Ryan's. "I'm going to wash up and get changed and I'll be right back. We can talk more later over the piano."

"All right," Ryan smiles and watches him leave. Then he turns and faces his lover. "It's just really nice to be able to compare notes with someone who understands," he explains, reaching out to link his fingers with Sam's.

Alex is busy checking out Ryan's still-naked body, but he gives the man a sharp glance at those words. "Wait," he says to Sam, "did he mean that in a good way? Or a bad way?"

"A good way," Ryan insists with a laugh, and steps in close to kiss his sir.

Sliding his hands down Ryan's back to cup his ass, Sam kisses him hard, tongue delving into his mouth, well aware of Alex watching them. "I still want to know what he was going to ask you..." he murmurs, amused.

"I've forgotten the question," Ryan whispers back, threading his fingers through Sam's hair. It's actually true; his lover just has that effect on him.

Alex snorts a laugh and shakes his head, then grabs the stack of dessert plates and takes a seat in the dining room. He wants dessert, even if no one else does.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this," Sam murmurs, grinning, biting softly at Ryan's mouth. "But you should go get dressed so we can try your torte and you can get Luke to sing with you."

"We have to wear clothes just to eat, now?" Ryan asks in mock complaint. "Is that a new house rule? I object."

"I'm eating without you," Alex calls from the next room. He dishes up large portions of the rich mousse, setting them out for everyone. "Luke? You coming down?"

Sam laughs. "Hey, you want to stay naked, go ahead. You can give Luke a better look at your tattoo." He grins.

"I'm coming!" Luke hollers from upstairs, wadding his old shorts into a ball and dropping them at the front door, Ryan's shorts hanging nicely from his hips. "I left my t-shirt outside."

"We'll get it before we leave," Alex promises, holding out his hand to his lover. "Come here, this tastes fucking amazing." He lifts a forkful of mousse to Luke's lips.

"That's what I like to hear," Ryan says, on his way upstairs. Because it really would feel kind of awkward to be the only naked one at the table.

"Mm. Oh my god," Luke mumbles. "That is _so_ good."

Sam's grin widens as he sits down and helps himself to dessert. "Ryan's a fucking brilliant cook."

"Luke is, too," Alex says, pushing a fork across the table to Sam. He raises an eyebrow. "Actually, it's kind of weird when you think about it. They're both great cooks, they're both musical..."

"We're both sluts," Ryan puts in as he comes back into the dining room wearing board shorts and a lightweight gray hoodie. He blushes instantly, though, because he really doesn't know Luke well enough to make such a comment. "Sorry," he mumbles, "I shouldn't have said that."

Watching a blush rise on Ryan's cheeks, Alex grins. "It sure doesn't bother me any."

Luke giggles. "It doesn't bother me either. We've both slept with both of these guys so..." he grins, taking another bite of torte, this time from his own plate.

"You two actually _slept_ with each other?" Ryan asks, half-joking. He glances at Sam.

"Hell, I think even Sam and I slept together once or maybe twice," Alex says, holding another bite up to Luke's mouth. "Before he got together with you, I mean." Since then, he's slept with both of them. California king mattresses are a godsend.

"Who fucked who first?" Ryan asks, completely distracted by curiosity. He's never asked Sam for details on Alex, he realizes, and suddenly he's dying to know.

"I fucked him first," Alex says quickly, before Sam can get a word in edgewise. "I think there was a wall involved."

"Liar," Sam says, shaking his head. "You've never got to fuck me yet."

Luke laughs. "You said yet," he points out, winking at Ryan.

"All right, fine -- we made out, Sam jerked me off and then I blew him," Alex admits, scraping his fork through the last of his dessert. "But there was too a wall."

Sam thinks about that for a moment. "Yeah, I guess there was, that first time. And the second time, I fucked you. Third time too." He grins his widest grin yet. " _And_ the first time with Ryan."

"Yeah, well. You swallowed," Alex retorts, a little annoyed now with Sam's mouth. Because he doesn't want Luke to get insulted that it was a few months before Alex let his boy fuck him.

Ryan smothers a snicker with the back of his hand. He sees the flash of irritation in Alex's eye, though, and rushes to fill the breach. "I think Sam rimmed me, like, what? The second time we hooked up?" he says with a glance at his lover. Like he doesn't recall every moment of their first times together. "I was amazed. I totally wasn't expecting that."

Sam shrugs. "I just do what I feel like doing," he says, taking another bite of dessert. "I let you fuck me a lot too. Especially since you got your P.A."

Fuck. Luke can't help a slight squirm at the thought of that. "It feels good?" he asks. "On both sides?" Checking with Ryan too.

Ryan's barely paying attention to their guests now, now that Sam said _that_. So it takes a moment before he realizes Luke asked him something. "Oh. Yeah. It feels fucking amazing for me."

"I'm curious about that too, actually," Alex says, leaning back in his chair and taking Luke's hand in his. He looks at Sam. "What's that feel like, for you?"

"It's incredible," Sam says unreservedly. "We had Dan switch him to the bigger ring and it rubs just where you need it, with every fucking thrust. Plus," he grins again, "it hurts like hell going in which only makes it better." As far as he's concerned.

Luke bites at his bottom lip, squeezing Alex's hand. He's getting hard again and he's wearing Ryan's shorts. Fuck. 

Fuck. Ryan swallows a groan, damn near melting on the spot -- even as Sam's words make his cock swell rock-hard. "For me, it's like... It's kind of like playing with sounds, you know?" he says, glancing aside to look at Luke again. "It's that kind of good."

"I've never used sounds," Luke says quietly, although 'that kind of good' certainly intrigues him, probably way more than it should.

Alex covers Luke's nape with his hand, his fingers resting lightly on his boy's collar. It could be misinterpreted as only a gesture of comfort. But in Alex's mind it's a clear symbol of protection. "We'll get to playing with sounds when we feel like it," he says quietly, and turns Luke's head to meet him for a kiss.

"Oh." Ryan blinks hard, realizing that he might have just offended his guest, someone he hopes is on the way to becoming a friend. "I'm sorry, I..." he trails off and gives Luke a shrug. "I'd actually never played with sounds at all, not till this one," he grins at Sam, "enlightened me. And somehow, once Sam introduces me to a concept, I tend to get addicted awfully fast." Hell, it's an echo of the way Ryan reacts to Sam himself.

Luke smiles at the kiss, at the way Alex touches him, talks to him, then at Ryan. "It's okay. I just sometimes feel like there's _so much_ I haven't done, and really, I probably don't want to do half of the stuff Citadel has on their checklist but I used to think I was a little more experienced than I am," he says with a soft laugh, leaning in even closer to Alex.

Sam grins at Ryan, reaching out to brush his fingers over his boy's.

"Oh yeah, that checklist." Ryan shakes his head. "There's some stuff on there that I wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole," he says, but thinking about it only makes him self-conscious all over again, because, really, that's how he used to feel about a few things he and Sam have since played around with. And some of them, like medical play, are things he's still not even comfortable with wanting _more_ of, after that first taste. He scoots his chair right next to Sam's so he can rest his head on his sir's shoulder for a moment, trying to soothe himself in an inconspicuous way.

"Believe me, you had all the right experience when we met," Alex teases his lover, thinking of how damn fast Luke blew his mind. "And anyway, there are probably some things on that list even Sam wouldn't do." Although Alex is one to talk: he's tried pretty much everything that's legal, as well as a few things that aren't.

Sam laughs, working his arm around Ryan and pulling him in closer, a kiss pressed to his temple. "There's nothing wrong with being inexperienced," he says. "It's really hot getting to be someone's first for something. Especially if it's something that's one of your hardcore kinks."

Luke smiles, grateful to both Alex and Sam for trying to make him feel better. Ryan too. "Even when they can't handle whatever it is right off the bat?" he asks, still doubtful. "And you have to slow down, or be patient, or go without?"

That question is just a little too personal for Alex to answer right now, and he shoots Sam a glare that says, very clearly, _You started this._

"Yeah." Sam grins, ignoring Alex. "Even then. At least for me. Sometimes you can get there right away, because your partner just _thinks_ it's something they can't take or don't want to admit they want, and other times it means slowing down or waiting or taking baby steps and that's okay too, especially if you're on the same page and you both want to get there."

"And none of that's got anything to do with love," Alex whispers to his boy. It's the kind of thing he absolutely fucking hates to say aloud, especially in front of an audience, but he's learned these past couple months that Luke is so much more important than any of his own emotional squeamishness.

Luke nods, pressing close, too touched to say anything else. Breaking down in front of Alex is one thing, in front of their friends, another.

Feeling strangely proud of Alex, Sam just kisses Ryan's temple again. "Dinner was wonderful," he whispers. "Want to take Luke in to the piano and Alex and I'll clean up?"

"You're going to clean up? Oh, hell yeah." Ryan grins at his lover and pulls Sam in for another kiss, this one on the lips. He gets to his feet and gives Luke a grin, hoping the tension is broken. "Do you feel up to singing?"

"Sure," Luke nods, sighing softly as he gets to his feet. He wraps his arms around a still-seated Alex and leans down, kissing the top of his ear. "I love you," he whispers.

Alex smiles up at his lover, hugging him back with one arm before Luke lets go. He watches the two boys cross the wide-open expense of the dining room/living room to Ryan's piano, then stands up and starts gathering the dirty plates. "Straight into the dishwasher?" he asks Sam, carefully - but casually, he thinks - not meeting his eyes.

Ryan leads the way to his baby grand piano, smoothing a hand over the keys before he sits down. "This is my prized possession. Aside from Sam," he tells Luke, a mischievous grin on his face because he knows he'd pay for that remark if Sam overheard him. "I can play guitar, but I can't compose on it. It's not the same."

"It's beautiful," Luke says. "I can barely play at all," he confesses ruefully then smiles at Ryan. "Play something for me? Something of yours?"

"Yeah, except for the serving platter. That needs to be washed by hand," Sam says, before asking, "You okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Alex shrugs one shoulder like it's a stupid fucking question, even though he secretly - okay, very very secretly - is grateful that Sam knows him well enough and cares enough about him to ask.

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Sam asks, picking up the serving platter and the cutlery and carrying them out to the sink.

Alex looks at him quizzically, unsure at first what Sam is talking about. " _Oh_ ," he says, feeling stupid as all hell once it sinks in. "Yeah, no," he answers with a shake of his head, rinsing the dessert plates before slipping them into the dishwasher. "I figure I'm going to come out... sometime before the end of the year. And I want to do that first, so it doesn't look like I got outed by accident once word leaks I got married, does that make sense?"

"Yeah, definitely," Sam nods, washing the platter with warm soapy water in the other sink. He shakes his head. "Fuck. I can't believe you guys are gonna get married. Ryan's going to want to kill me and what's worse, his mum's going to hunt me down before he even gets a chance."

"Seriously?" Alex opens cabinets at random until he finally discovers the plastic wrap in the pantry. He grabs it and starts wrapping up the little that's left of Ryan's torte. "What's it got to do with his... wait, is this really going to make him mad? Why?"

Sam grabs a dish towel and starts drying the platter. "It won't really make him mad. He'll just be sad it's not us and I'll feel like a complete shit and his mum's wanted us to get married from the moment she knew there was an us. She used to send him pictures of all these happily married gay couples. Like fucking Neil Patrick Harris. Him and his husband and their fucking babies."

"Neil Patrick Harris?" Alex echoes in disbelief, staring at Sam. "Dude. That's low." He shakes his head, then begins transferring the piled-up dinner plates into the dishwasher as well. "Wait, so Ryan's mom actually likes you?"

"Yeah, mostly. She just doesn't like that I'm 'holding out' on her son when he needs to be married with babies of his own right fucking now," Sam says with a sigh. "She worries that I'm... stringing him along. You know, putting a ring on his finger so he won't go looking elsewhere and then I'm going to change my mind and he'll have invested all this time in me."

Alex snorts a laugh. "Yeah, right." The last of the cutlery goes into the washer, and he rinses his hands at the sink. "Can you even feed yourself anymore?"

"Says you," Sam responds with a snort, rolling his eyes. "The thing is," he glances down the length of room to where Ryan and Luke are sitting at the piano, Ryan playing away, "I'd marry him tomorrow if it weren't for my career and yet I tell him he's the most important thing in the world to me." Fuck.

"I get that, though." Alex helps himself to a beer from the fridge and hops up to sit on the kitchen island. "And I think they can both be true. Ryan knows how hard you've worked to get where you are. I don't think he begrudges you that, not at all," he says, twisting off the cap and taking a swallow of beer. "And I'm not in your position, career-wise. I never will be. It's not really fair to compare us." He eyes Sam. "Anyway, I'm more manly than you. Everyone knows that."

Sam cracks up. "More manly, my ass," he says, grabbing a beer as well. "So, tell me more about how you ended up proposing."

Alex's eyes are still narrowed at that 'my ass' comment -- when _is_ he going to get inside Sam's ass? But he shrugs, and admits, "It was pretty chickenshit. I gave him a ring, a wedding ring, and asked him to wear it. And then my fucking sister called me on it in front of everyone, because that's what she does, and I had to apologize. And then he pointed out that I'd still never asked him..." He sighs. "What the fuck are we doing with such smart guys? They don't fucking let us get away with anything."

"I know. They're the only ones who actually call us on our shit," Sam says, gently knocking his beer bottle against Alex's. "To our boys."

"To our boys," Alex agrees, a wry grin twitching his mouth.

"And this one's already finished," Ryan says, pointing to a neatly-printed score of music. "This one, though..." He hands Luke another small sheaf of papers. "I'm still trying to sort out the last bridge. When I hear it in my head the percussion kind of drops down and lets the piano come to the foreground, and I hear the vocals being really layered on top of it. Because the first verse was her talking about how their relationship began, and then the second verse was him talking about how it all got destroyed, and then in this part you've got features of them both, looking back on it." He glances at Luke in hope. "Does that make sense?"

Luke nods. "Completely, although do you want them taking turns or do you want them melding together?" he asks, amazed by Ryan's talent. Singing is one thing but this, this is creating from scratch. And Ryan's brilliant at it.

"Um. Melding," Ryan agrees eagerly. "Like, this is probably the first time anyone will notice that the theme in the background while he's singing is the same one that she was singing at the start." He demonstrates on the piano, his fingers easily finding the progression of chords as it melts into a haunting melody. "Because now she picks it up again. So it hints at resolution... here... but then there's chromatic dissonance here because, hey, they broke up." God, he is so excited to be talking music with such a talented professional, trusting now that Luke understands his composer-babble. "So the voices layer, and sometimes they're consonant -- there are a few places where their themes overlap," his hands continue playing, picking out the two distinctive voices, "but then ultimately it fades without any major resolution." He looks expectantly at Luke. "Want to try it?"

Luke grins. "I'd love to. Am I the boy or the girl?" he asks, eyes twinkling.

"Um." The manner of Luke's question shows clearly that he's a good sport, but Ryan's a bit embarrassed all the same. "Uh... Could you please sing the girl?" he asks hesitantly. "You could drop it down an octave. My range isn't as good as yours." And his tone is nothing like Luke's polished voice, although at least Ryan feels secure that his pitch is okay.

"Sure," Luke agrees easily. "From the beginning?"

"From... here," Ryan answers, flipping through the score in Luke's hands and pointing to the spot he's thinking of. "We come off the chorus here," he says, playing out the arpeggio, and then nods to Luke at his cue.

Luke picks up where Ryan gives him the signal, dropping down an octave like he suggested. It's been a while since he's _really_ sung and it feels fantastic.

Their voices blend, separate, then seek each other again, intertwining over the piano's crescendo. Ryan loses himself in the music, so fucking happy to finally hear it out loud just the way it's been beating inside his skull for months. He finishes off the piece with a slow flourish, a minor chord still lingering hauntingly on the air. Abruptly he slams his hands down on the keys, breaking the tension. "Oh, my god!" he exclaims, grinning giddily at Luke. "You are fucking amazing!"

Luke laughs and grins right back. "So are you," he tells him. "That's an incredible song. Actually, all of them. You're so talented." He smiles. "And I will happily sing with you anytime you want."

"Seriously? Awesome." Ryan is already rifling through a messy pile of sheet music to find another piece.

"Look at that," Alex murmurs, his arm casually around Sam's shoulders as they watch their boys across the expanse of the open living room. "They sound really good together."

Sam nods. "They do, don't they?" He smiles. "I don't think I've ever seen Ryan this excited about his music. Not even when they asked him to go to Ireland."

"Maybe in a few years when Luke records his solo album, Ryan can write it," Alex suggests. God, he loves watching his boy sing. Loves just _watching_ his boy, it's true. But from the sidelines, where he's not distracting Luke and can just observe... It makes him so happy. And of course it makes him want to go grab Luke, and they can both leave the sidelines behind.

"Luke's still interested in pursuing music?" Sam asks. "As a career, I mean." He'd had the impression he'd left it behind for movies.

Alex shrugs, putting his hands into his pockets and leaning back against the wall. "I have no idea. Don't a lot of actors do that, though? Like, Scarlett Johansson, or Minnie Driver." He grins, proud as hell of his lover. "I'll encourage him if he needs the encouragement."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sam says with a laugh. "I wouldn't know. If acting goes, it's back to fucking bricklaying for me," he jokes. Mostly.

"Like hell," Alex snorts. "I'm sure Ryan would put you to work in the kitchen first. And you don't _have_ to turn down those gigantic endorsement deals, you know," he says, pretty certain that Sam's been holding back from being the New Face of Whoever out of some misplaced ascetic pride. "It's a shitload of money, and it's actually not as degrading as they say."

"So I've heard but Calvin Klein's not exactly knocking on my door," Sam teases. "Now if Blundstone ever gets some money together..."

"Oh, you'd be all over that campaign," Alex agrees with a snicker. "You wore those things to the Oscars, right?"

Ryan looks up, the sound of Alex's laugh actually cutting through the delirious musical haze he's been in for the past half-hour. He grins up at Luke and whispers, "I think we're being watched."

Luke glances over his shoulder. God they look hot together. Which just reminds him: he's had them both, but Ryan's had them at the same time. Fuck. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Us, probably," Ryan murmurs with a quick shrug. He grins at Luke again. "Same as we're talking about them. Want to tell me any last secrets, while they can't actually hear us?" Damn, he would love a look inside Luke's brain.

"I don't know about secrets," Luke says, biting at his bottom lip, "but can I ask your advice on something?"

"Yeah, of course," Ryan answers, his fingers playing a soft melody as undercurrent to their conversation, just so their sirs don't wonder why the music has suddenly stopped.

Luke can feel his cheeks heating already. Maybe this is a bad idea, but he doesn't really have anyone else he can ask and Ryan, well, Ryan seems so approachable. "Alex told me he and Sam fisted you."

"Mm-hmm." Ryan shrugs casually, glancing up at Luke to encourage him to continue.

"Alex and I tried but I couldn't," Luke confesses softly. "It didn't seem to matter how badly I wanted it or how much I'd already been training..." the flush spreading from his cheeks down into his throat and chest. "I was just wondering if you had any advice, or tips, or whatever. Since you were able to do it."

Ryan blinks. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that, and he takes a moment to think before he answers. "Okay, first thing, Alex's hands are huge. And second, um," oh crap, now he's blushing right alongside Luke. "I fist myself," he says in a small voice. "I think I'd already been doing that for Sam for a few months before they fisted me. And it still hurt like hell when they did it." He bites his lip, watching Luke. "Have you done it with anyone else? How important is it to you?" _How badly do you want it?_ he wants to ask, but he doesn't want Luke to feel any more self-conscious than he obviously already does.

Luke shakes his head, turning Ryan's words over in his head even as he speaks. Fisting himself? "I've never done it before but it's always been a huge fantasy for me. Alex offered to let me try with one of the doms at Citadel - someone with smaller hands - but I don't want that. I want him to be my first. And now that we're both on a break, it's all I can think of, but I'm scared if we try a second time and I have to safeword again, he won't be willing to try anymore."

"If you ask him, I can't imagine he'd say no to you," Ryan murmurs. "I mean, he's... Well, he looks pretty far gone." He smiles, then asks, "What kind of training did you say you've done? Have you ever tried just wearing a plug all day and then asking him? You know, just to open yourself up a bit first?"

Luke shakes his head again. "No. I probably should. He had me work through a set of dilators, smaller to biggest, and I've worn a plug all day, but usually it's when I'm away from him." He glances at Ryan. "Why does Sam have you fist yourself? Is that to make it easier?"

"Nah, I think he just gets off on it," Ryan answers, his grin going crooked. "I'm surprised he never fisted you." Odd, how the thought of Sam and Luke hooking up doesn't bother him like it used to; Ryan wonders if that means he's finally maturing. "Maybe you just didn't have the time."

Luke laughs. "By the time we finished each day, we barely had the energy for a quick fuck, although he liked spanking or beating me and then sending me to work all bruised the next day. Fucking sadists," he says with a smile.

"Oh my god, I know," Ryan chuckles, thinking about it. "And that armor you were wearing -- was it as heavy as it looked?"

"Pretty much. It was horrible stuff," Luke says, "but I was so excited. It was my first big action movie, the first time I'd been in real costume."

"It was very very... shiny," Ryan decides, with a sly grin. "Your hair looked great, though. And don't worry, I've already made fun of Sam for his skirt." He blows out a breath. "Of course, then he told me he usually didn't wear anything under it, and things kind of went downhill from there..."

Luke laughs. "I used to watch his fight scenes just for that," he confesses, "but then they started making him wear these stupid shorts."

"Mm-mm." Ryan shakes his head in pretended disapproval. He thinks of telling Luke about when he visited Sam on the _Wrath of the Titans_ set, but then reconsiders, figuring that Luke might have stories to top his own. "Any other questions I can answer for you tonight?"

"Not tonight," Luke says slowly, shaking his head. "But maybe we could get together some time, just you and me, and I could bring my _whole list_ of questions?" He grins, eyes twinkling.

"I'll have to work on my stamina," Ryan jokes, grinning right back. "Want to hear the first song I wrote for Sam? I've never played it for him."

Luke's eyes widen, honoured that Ryan would want to play it for him when he's never even played it for Sam. "Yes, of course, I do."

Still lingering by the kitchen - unnoticed, apparently - Alex blows out a breath. "They're going to be here all night," he mutters. "Want to fuck?"

"You don't think they might want to watch?" Sam says but he shifts closer to Alex, eyes on the other man's mouth.

Alex grins, and then shrugs. "Their loss. Unless, of course, you're finally going to let me top you. In which case, I want film."

Sam laughs. "Not a fucking chance. Not without Ryan giving a thumbs up and I think he's a little busy," he says, nodding towards their boys and shifting closer still. "You serious or just fucking around?"

"About topping you? Totally serious," Alex insists, but his eyes are dancing. "Nah, really. Show me that kickass playroom again."

"Not tonight," Sam says, shaking his head. "I think we should see if we can manage to distract them," he murmurs, reaching for Alex and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Alex laughs, but the sound is instantly smothered by Sam's mouth. He growls low in his throat and grips Sam's nape, shoving him back against the wall without breaking the kiss.

Sam groans, deepening the kiss, his cock responding eagerly to Alex's brute strength. He drops his hands to Alex's ass, cupping him through his shorts and grinding against him.

"...And then it kind of fades there," Ryan explains, softening the final chord and then letting his fingers trail away. "I thought that... Oh," he says, glancing idly over his shoulder at a noise to find their sirs hungrily kissing each other. "Oh. Fuck," he breathes. _Fuck_.

"You're not getting me on my knees again," Alex teases, although damn Sam's hands feel good. He licks out at Sam's top lip, his cock starting to quickly swell full.

"What?" But Luke doesn't really need an answer to that, not when he's already glancing in the same direction, his eyes wide and stunned at the sight. Fuck is right.

"No?" Sam laughs, biting at Alex's mouth. "I'll take you on your back too," he offers, eyes sparkling.

"I'll chain you up and ride you," Alex offers, because compromise is the basis of any good friendship, right?

Ryan whimpers. And then he freezes when Alex quickly turns his head to stare at him. "Uh." He swallows hard. "Sorry."

Sam laughs again, both at Alex's offer and Ryan's reaction. "I might be talked into that," he says, all casual-like, as if he isn't hard as fucking nails. "But we haven't heard from Luke. What about you?" he asks the other man. "Would you like to see that?"

Luke just stares at them like a deer trapped in head lights. Then finally he nods, glancing at Ryan, hoping he feels the same way.

Ryan does a swift double-take at Luke's response. He's kind of horrified... and massively fascinated. "Yeah," he says with a calm shrug, although he's pretty damn far from calm. He meets Sam's eyes and gives his lover a crooked grin, then says in a more genuine tone, "Yeah. I'd love to watch that."

"Do you believe this shit?" Alex mutters, turning back to Sam with a raised eyebrow. "My own boy. Offering my ass up like I'm some cheap whore..."

Luke blushes hard, mortified, but he _thinks_ Alex is kidding. Either way, he's feeling completely out of his depth here and kind of wishes he could just blend into the scenery, or hell, hide behind Ryan.

"He just knows I've already had it," Sam says with a chuckle. "So, I guess you get to see the playroom again after all..."

"Fucking shameless, both of them," Ryan tells Luke, but he's already on his feet. "Right this way, sirs, if you'll just follow me." He beckons towards the stairs.

Alex snorts a laugh, following. "And your boy doesn't seem too reluctant to watch you get tied up," he adds over his shoulder. "I think we're both being taken advantage of."

"Except we started it," Sam points out, with a wink at Luke, motioning for him to follow Alex. "Something about seeing if we could distract them."

Feeling a little less awkward -- and a lot more excited -- Luke follows Alex up the stairs, reaching for his sir's hand as they reach the top.

On the landing, Alex steps to the side and lifts Luke's hand to his lips. "Are you sure?" he asks softly, watching his lover's eyes even as Ryan skirts around them to unlock the playroom.

"As long as you are," Luke replies, every bit as softly, hoping Alex knows that he's only okay with this because it's Sam and Ryan and there's already a past there.

"You're certain you won't start thinking of your sir as some cute little twink?" Alex teases, and licks out at Luke's fingers.

"I don't think I could think of you as any one of those," Luke says, eyes locked on Alex's mouth. God. "Never mind all three."

Sam chuckles, half-catching part of the conversation. He snags an arm around Ryan's waist in the playroom and reels him in, kissing him hard on the lips. "What about you? You okay with this?"

"Mmm. Because it's your prick and his ass," Ryan agrees, murmuring the words against his lover's mouth. Then he playfully slaps Sam's ass, the blow so light it probably doesn't even register as anything more than sound. "Mine."

"You don't think I'm cute?" Alex asks, and it would be tough to determine whether he sounds more wounded or more insulted. "That hurts. Really," he tells his lover, dragging him in for a kiss. Clearly Luke is forgiven.

"I think you're sex on legs," Luke whispers, licking at Alex's lips.

Sam grins. "Want me to wear my t-shirt?"

"Umm..." Ryan purses his lips, like he's actually considering the possibility. "No," he decides, just like Sam probably knew he would. "That's just for me." He breathes a kiss over his lover's throat. "Which cuffs do you want?" Turning away he opens up one of the wall cabinets, or The Cuff Closet, as he thinks of it.

Alex grins, and slides his hands down Luke's back to cup his ass, pulling his boy in tight against him. "Do you want permission to jerk off while you watch?"

"You should probably ask Alex that," Sam says, sliding his arms back around Ryan, his lips brushed over his lover's nape. "Although he did say chain which makes me think good old-fashioned metal."

"Yes, please," Luke whispers, nodding, his cock throbbing roughly. "Permission to come too, please, sir?" he asks, knowing the one doesn't automatically follow the other.

"Yes," Alex decides after thinking it over, "but not until I do. So pace yourself." He releases his boy and begins tugging off his clothes, tossing them over the spanking bench.

"Do these work for you?" Ryan asks their guests, holding up a set of steel cuffs even as he melts back against Sam.

Alex nods. "Looks good." Naked now, he kneels on the foot of the bed, then looks over his shoulder at Luke. "Do you want to prep me?" It's an invitation... but it's also one last chance for Luke to dig in his heels and say _Hell no_ to all of this.

"Okay." Luke nods, still looking a little bewildered until Ryan hands him a bottle of lube. "Thanks." He moves behind Alex, leaning in to kiss the back of his neck before slicking his fingers with the liquid, two pressed between Alex's cheeks, rubbing over his hole.

Stripping down, Sam sets his clothes with Alex's then stretches out on the bed, leaning back on his elbows and grinning at Alex, his cock already hard, leaking at its tip. "You want to grab a condom for me," he asks Ryan, pulling his lover down beside him when he's offered the packet. "You want permission too?"

The 'too' throws Ryan for a second - how the fuck is he supposed to eavesdrop on their guests when Sam is touching him? - but oh hell yes he wants permission, whatever the circumstances. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, tearing open the foil square. He leans over until his lips are a breath away from Sam's cock, and looks up to meet his eyes. "Please?"

Alex moans, arching his back immediately at Luke's teasing touch. He really should do this more often... with Luke, that is. If his boy wants to. They should probably talk about it... later.

Sam nods. "You have it," he says, eyes locked on his boy.

"You're so hot," Luke whispers, pushing one finger inside and then the other, slowly stretching Alex open, stunned that he's doing this, prepping his sir, his lover, for another man. For Sam of all people. It's so surreal.

Ryan dips his head and takes long licks of Sam's cock, drawing wet lines along the length with his tongue. He loves the way Sam tastes, loves the silky skin, so deceptive as it conceals all that solid heat. Closing his mouth around his lover's cock, Ryan slowly takes it in to the root, languorously sucking and then swallowing him again. Only when he can feel the throb of blood in the thick vein pressed against his tongue, only then does he ease back, and carefully slicks the condom into place.

It's a hell of a blowjob, and as it's happening right in front of Alex, well, he's watching. He stares at Ryan worshiping Sam's cock with his tongue, his own cock beginning to throb needfully. Then the hot press of Luke's fingers, _there_ , god, right there... Alex shudders and drops forward to brace on his hands, opening himself up to Luke. He peeks back over his shoulder, wanting to read his lover's expressive face.

Sam groans, watching Ryan, cock thickening, filling completely in his boy's throat. He slides a hand down, into Ryan's hair, but resists the urge to tug, a soft sound of disappointment slipping from his lips when Ryan pulls back. But then there's Alex, being opened by Luke, and fuck, his cock throbs again. "Where are you guys gonna be?" he asks Ryan.

The heat of Alex's body is incredible and when his sir goes to his hands, his hole suddenly giving way around Luke's fingers, Luke follows, shifting, working a third finger in beside the first two, seeking out that bundle of nerves once more. His own cock so hard it hurts.

Alex cries out softly, bearing down and shivering with lust at the way Luke's fingers play him just right.

"I guess we'll be over there," Ryan says, nodding to the side of the room by the windows (shaded now, of course). "I'll grab us a couple chairs." He smiles down at his lover, drawing Sam's hands up above his head. The first cuffs snick into place and Ryan's grin widens, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "I love you like this."

"I know you do," Sam says with a laugh, lifting his head for a kiss.

Fuck. Luke can't help but wish it was _his_ cock replacing those fingers, but usually he's so greedy for Alex's cock inside him... also he's not sure how often Alex would let him do this. As his boy, his sub. Maybe that changes it completely. Like rimming.

Ryan moans softly and gently sucks on Sam's tongue. He's so damn grateful that Sam has already given him permission to come; otherwise he'd soon be finding himself desperate, he's sure, and not wanting to interrupt what is sure to be a blazing hot show.

Rocking back Alex fucks himself on his boy's fingers, taking them in again and again. But god, he wants _more_. He pulls away, turning around to cup Luke's face in his hands and kiss him deeply, hungrily. He eases back with a grin and a sharp nip of Luke's bottom lip.

Then Alex gets to his feet, letting Ryan circle around him to bind Sam's ankles and then hook the chain securely to the bedframe. "You ready for this?" he asks Sam, and it's definitely a challenge.

"What do you think?" Sam grins, cock jutting from his body, rigid as hell.

"I think you're going to get more than what you paid for," Alex says with a laugh. Kneeling up again, he straddles his friend, taking hold of Sam's cock and carefully pressing down. Fire flashes through him at the first resistance but he keeps going, gritting his teeth until that thick head penetrates him, pushing past the guardian ring of muscle.

His eyes wide, Ryan has to force himself to quickly duck out of the room. He's back in just seconds, carrying one of the armchairs from the master bedroom, twisting to get it through the doorway and then setting it up for a knockout view of the proceedings. He nods to Luke and points, indicating that he should take the chair if he wants. Then Ryan sets the piled clothing on the floor and hops up onto the spanking bench, his gaze fixed on their lovers.

A rough groan spills from Sam's lips and he curses under his breath, his wrists working instinctively against their restraints.

Luke settles in the chair, eyes as wide as Ryan's as he watches Sam's cock stretch his sir's hole. His own cock throbs, violently, and he presses a hand against it, knowing he could be in for real trouble if he's not careful, if he doesn't pace himself as warned.

Alex moves slowly, working his way down Sam's cock. Easing back and then down, back and then further down, until finally he's sitting on Sam, the man's entire length inside him.

Sam tries to move, to push up into Alex, but Christ, it's like trying to move a fucking mountain. "C'mon," he growls softly, the tight heat making his head swim.

Luke glances at Ryan, eyes flickering back and forth between their sirs and the other man, wondering what he's making of this, whether it's any different than the other times he's seen them together, _been_ between them.

"Nope." Alex grins down at Sam and firmly grasps Sam's chin in his hand, shaking his head. Just because Sam's cock is in Alex's ass doesn't make Sam _in charge_ of this little encounter, hell no. Alex drops his hands to the mattress behind him, arching his back and slowly - oh so slowly - slides up merely an inch or so until he pushes back down, so that Sam's cock drags just right over his sweet spot. Again, barely rocking his hips and keeping Sam's full length inside him. "Who's the bitch now, huh?"

Luke whimpers at that. Quietly. Or at least he hopes quietly, his fist pushed even harder against his raging erection.

"You really want me to answer that?" Sam says with a chuckle, his cock throbbing violently as he flexes his pelvic muscle.

It's good, and it feels good, but it still can't compete with Alex's dead weight. Alex laughs. "Again," he says, bracing back on his hands and slowly rocking his hips, fucking himself on Sam's cock with the shallowest of movements.

Biting down on his lip, hard, Ryan unzips his hoodie and tosses it to the floor. He slides his hands up his chest and lightly rubs his nipples, gently flicking the rings. Trying to take it slow since it looks like Alex is going to drag this out.

God, they're going to kill him. All of them. Ryan included. Luke shivers, watching Ryan play with his nipple rings, almost wishing he had permission to touch them.

"You come without getting me off and you'll never get to fuck me," Sam warns softly, his eyes still sparkling, flexing that same muscle again and again.

"You'll come," Alex assures him with a nod. He clenches his muscles tight around Sam's cock and gasps at the lust that streaks through him. "When I'm good and fucking ready."

That gasp sends another shiver through Luke and he slides a hand inside his shorts, grasping his cock and stroking slowly.

"Bastard," Sam grits out, shaking his head, but the word's filled with affection and he winks at Ryan, his cock giving another jerk at the sight of his boy touching himself.

"Mm-hmm." Alex leans forward to cover Sam, licking slowly up his chest to his throat. And then he shifts back down, flicking his tongue over and around one of Sam's nipples.

Now it's Ryan's turn to whimper. He pinches at his nipples and sharply twists both rings, biting back a cry at the way it makes lust throb hard in his prick.

Sam groans. Christ. He should have known. Should have realized Alex would be every bit as much of a fucking tease as he himself would be.

Alex's teeth carefully close over Sam's nipple -- enough to send a shock of sensation through his friend, but not hard enough to mark; that's not Alex's job, and he respects that. Respects Ryan. He works his way across Sam's chest to repeat the teasing on his other nipple, but as he does his hips are gradually - but steadily - speeding up, to keep pace with his own need.

"Fuck, yes," Sam breathes, urging Alex on, the cuffs cutting into his wrists as he struggles to meet each drop with a thrust of his own.

Moaning softly, Luke roughens his strokes, eyes locked on the men in front of him, every movement, every flash of teeth and tongue and cock and hole spurring his arousal. God.

Ryan catches that quiet moan and he looks over, his breath stuttering for a moment when he sees Luke wanking. _Fuck._ His own cock is swollen full and hard, and he drops one hand to press against the ridge of his erection through his shorts.

Alex rises and falls on Sam's cock faster now, grinding down against him with each drop. He glances aside at his boy and grins to find him touching himself. "Luke," he says, "come here."

Luke's eyes widen again and he nods, pulling his hand from his shorts. "Yes, sir," his chair left behind as he moves beside the bed, his heart pounding in his chest.

Pausing still on Sam, Alex reaches out to his lover. "Get behind me," he orders softly. "Put your arms around me." The only thing he can think would make this fuck even better is if his boy touches him.

Oh fuck. Luke glances at Ryan, wondering what he makes of this, but he's damned if he's going to disobey a direct order from his sir. He kneels behind Alex, straddling Sam's legs, his arms around his sir, cock pressed against him, the thin fabric of Ryan's shorts the only barrier between them. "Like this?"

Jesus Christ. If there's going to be boys on the bed with them, there's going to be two. Sam crooks a finger at Ryan to join them.

One eyebrow raised, Ryan gets up from the bench. It's a good thing he and Sam like their space, or there wouldn't be enough room for all of them on the bed... He lies down on his side next to his lover, and immediately dips his head for a kiss.

"Mmm, yeah," Alex drawls, turning his head so he can nip at Luke's bottom lip. Then he catches hold of one of Luke's wrists and tugs it downwards, closing his boy's fingers around his cock with a soft hiss of pleasure.

Sam licks into Ryan's mouth, biting at his lips, hissing in a breath as Alex continues to ride him. "Close," he warns, shoving up hard to meet Alex's next drop.

Luke whimpers, his mind and body on sensory overload. He strokes that swollen flesh, working it roughly as he ruts against Alex's tailbone, his cock slipping into his cleft, so close to his hole, again and again. "Oh, god..."

Alex can feel his boy's excitement and it just surges through him, redoubled. Sam filling him, Luke jerking him off and using him at the same time... He stiffens, then shouts, and hot spurts of fluid paint Sam's chest.

Fuck. Alex's body tightens around him, seed splashing his skin, and Sam shouts into Ryan's mouth, hips jerking, flooding the condom.

Luke can't help it. The moment Alex's cock jerks in his hand, he's lost, his orgasm crashing over him, soaking the front of his shorts.

_Christ_. It's like a chain reaction occurring around him, and Ryan groans. He shoves his shorts down and quickly starts jerking off, licking hungrily at his lover's throat.

Alex glances over and of course he can't help but watch; Ryan wanking is a gorgeous thing, all cut muscles and whimpers. As he watches he lifts Luke's wet hand to his mouth and begins slowly cleaning his boy's fingers with his tongue.

Moaning softly as Alex's tongue moves over his skin, Luke brushes his lips across his sir's shoulders, watching Ryan as well. Ryan, whose shorts he's just come all over...

Sam would do anything to have his fucking hands free right now, but short of that, he urges, his voice rough and low, "C'mon, boy. That's it. Fucking jerk that cock..."

Ryan makes a helpless little sound, feeling the heat of all their eyes on him. Sam's the only observer who counts, though. He jacks himself more roughly, then sharply yanks on his P.A. He shouts, the shock of searing pain sending him over the edge in an instant, tears spilling over his cheeks.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, stretching to kiss Ryan, lips barely brushing his mouth. "Now will someone fucking get me out of these?" he says, rattling the cuffs above his head.

Alex smirks and drops Luke's hand. "You're on your own, champ," he says with a snicker, slapping Sam's cheek and then holding the rubber in place while he climbs off.

Sam rolls his eyes. "He says that a lot, the selfish bastard," he says with a grin, looking to Ryan for help.

That boyish grin simply melts Ryan. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, pressing a chaste kiss to Sam's lips. He grabs a box of tissues and wipes come from his lover's stomach, then his own hand, before undoing first Sam's wristcuffs and then the ones around his ankles.

In the adjacent bathroom Alex washes up, then goes to find where Ryan dumped his clothing. Halfway to getting dressed again, though, he gets completely distracted by his lover, and tangles his fingers in Luke's hair while he plunders his mouth.

Checking in with Ryan while their friends are otherwise disposed, Sam tosses the rubber and pulls his shorts back on. He can't be bothered with his t-shirt and grins when he sees Luke and Alex standing there in the same state of dress, or undress. "Hey. Tattoos. You mentioned you were having Dan over. Let's see," he demands, pushing a hand between them, knowing damn well he's being obnoxious, but hey, tit for tat.

Luke blushes hot. "Ryan already saw mine," he says softly, turning to Ryan while Sam's distracted. "I'm so sorry. I made a complete mess of your shorts. I was going to take them off but then..." he trails off. They both know that doesn't need any explaining.

"It's totally fine," Ryan assures Luke with a shrug. "I mean, if I were blowing you I'm sure I'd swallow, so you coming in my shorts really isn't a big deal." Fuck. Sometimes his mouth just runs away before his brain even engages. He glances at Alex. "Oh, Luke said yours was big," he murmurs, stepping closer to admire the tattoo on the man's chest.

Trying to swallow a snicker - mostly without success - Alex obligingly faces Sam and Ryan so they can have a better look. And he smiles at his lover over Ryan's shoulder.

"Dan does really great work. What's the meaning behind them?" Sam asks, checking Alex's chest and then Luke's and noting that the tattoos don't seem to match at all.

_If I were blowing you_ Great. Luke's cock gives a throb even as it softens and he smiles back at Alex, wondering if it'll come to that at some point. If the two men will want to share their boys or have them play with each other. Despite his arousal, he's not really sure how he feels about that.

"This is a Welsh dragon," Alex explains, drawing a fingertip over his tattoo. "And this," he reaches out to touch his boy's mark, "is the Swedish coat of arms."

Luke beams with pride. "Thanks for recommending Dan. He was really wonderful," he says to Sam. "I was telling Ryan he let me sit in Alex's lap while I was getting mine."

Sam nods. "Yeah. Ryan sat in mine for both his piercings."

"Yeah, and the P.A. hurt so much I didn't even come that time," Ryan mutters, picking his hoodie up off the floor.

Alex raises an eyebrow. "So... you came the first time?" he asks, just wanting to hear Ryan admit to it.

Ryan flushes hot.

"Yes, he did," Luke supplies helpfully, swatting Alex on the shoulder. "And you're being evil."

Sam laughs. "That's Alex. Evil. Run while you can."

Luke rolls his eyes at Sam and presses close to Alex, his arms going around his sir's waist. "I'm not running anywhere. I like him evil," he says, smiling up at Alex. "Love him every way."

Sam gives Alex a look, wrapping his own arm around Ryan's waist and pulling him in. _See?_ Luke's not fucking going anywhere. Ever.

Returning that look - and adding a raised eyebrow for good measure - Alex wraps himself around his boy, nuzzling Luke's throat. "I think you need to borrow another pair of shorts," he murmurs, laughing softly. God, he loves his boy.

" _Evil_ ," Ryan mutters with a grin at Sam. "You're one to talk." He links his fingers with his lover's, then glances over at the couple. "Do you want the empty guest room? The bed's nice and big."

"Yeah," Alex answers, without even looking up. "Sounds good. Are the walls soundproof?"

"Nope," Sam says with a grin, "but they're pretty solid. We won't hear _every_ moan and groan."

Luke ducks his head. "Can I borrow another pair of shorts?" he asks Ryan, still pretty mortified. "I promise I'll get both back to you this week. Nice and clean."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Ryan assures him, and heads for his bedroom. He figures they're pretty much the same size; maybe Luke is just a touch thinner. After hitting the gym like a madman to play a god, right.

"Awesome," Alex says, and takes Luke's hand to lead him down the hall.

"I bet Alex and Luke like blueberry bran muffins," Sam says to Ryan, grinning as he leans against the doorway.

Luke gives him an odd look. "Yes... why?" He's almost afraid to ask.

"Probably because it's what Sam wants for breakfast," Alex guesses, and gives Ryan a grin when he tosses him a pair of shorts for Luke.

Sam laughs. "I want bacon and eggs," he says, "but the last time we had a guest stay over, Ryan made these blueberry bran muffins and I wasn't properly appreciative. I thought you guys might be."

"Thanks," Luke says, quickly changing right there since everyone's already seen everything anyway. "I'll happily eat anything you put in front of me," he tells Ryan.

"Thanks," Ryan tells Luke, then reaches out to ruffle Sam's buzz-cut hair, what little of it there is these days. "Always looking out for me," he murmurs, and has to laugh.

Chuckling Alex reaches out and hooks his fingers into Luke's - okay, Ryan's - waistband. "I don't know why you even bothered putting these on," he tells his boy, and tugs him backward into the guest bedroom. "Good night," he tells their hosts, and then firmly shuts the bedroom door. "Come on. Naked again."

"I think that was a really subtle hint," Ryan whispers, grinning at his lover. He takes Sam's hand and leads him into their bedroom, then shuts the door as well.


End file.
